Into the Crazy Wild
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: COMPLETE! Spottedleaf is a hippy? Bluestar is a gangsta? Sandpaw is a valley girl? ThunderClan worships Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?
1. Orlando Bloom, and Johnny Depp

Into The Crazy Wild

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors

**Prologue: Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Kiera Knightly**

**Tigerclaw: I am going to kill you, Oakheart. **

**Oakheart: (Sitting on the toilet with a newspaper) Do you MIND?**

**Tigerclaw: Oh...Sorry**

**(Ten minutes later)**

**Oakheart: Now, Tigerclaw, you were saying?**

**Tigerclaw: I am going to kill you. **

**Oakheart: Ahhhhh! MOMMY!**

**Tigerclaw: Oh, about that...she died in a sevire car accident with Darkstripe. **

**Oakheart: MOMMY! WHY!**

**Mousefur: Redtail, come here!**

**Redtail: (pads over) Yea?**

**Mousefur: (sits next to him) Oh, Redtail, you're so manly!**

**Redtail: (Purrs)**

**Tigerclaw: (Kicks Redtail in the butt) WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING SO I CAN KILL YOU?**

**Redtail: Oh, right...THUNDERCLAN RETREAT**

**(ThunderClan camp)**

**Bluestar: Yo, yo, yo! Whats the sizzle, Spotty homie?**

**Spottedleaf: Peace on earth. What is it my fair friend? Do you wish to put a mouse in the peace fund?**

**Bluestar: No, yo yo. I wish to ask about my homies. Mouse-shizzle. how is she?**

**Spottedleaf: Peace, Bluestar. She will heal, I have a prophecy. (Spottedleaf crosses her legs, and puts her paws together. She floats in the air) **

**Bluestar: Spotty-homie, when did you learn to do that?**

**Spottedleaf: When Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Kiera Knightly gave me the power. **

**Bluestar: Orlando Who? Johnny What? Kiera When?**

**Spottedleaf: We worship them now.**

**She-cats: Om...Orlando...Om...Johnny...**

**Sandpaw: Like Orlando Bloom is like soooooo hotter than Dustpaw**

**Dustpaw: I HEARD THAT, WOMAN! YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND! **

**Sandpaw: Like, we wearn't even going out!**

**Dustpaw: Oh...**

**Spottedleaf: Fire alone will save our Clan. **

**Bluestar: Okay. By, Spotty-Homie!**


	2. Cheese!

**Chapter One: Rusty-Shizzle, Can-Can Mice, and A shopping Mall**

**Schoolgirl-cheesesculpture: Thx! Beleive me, you will laugh your pants off in this chapter!**

**Jesyka15SunnyGirl: Yes, this is a nutty story!**

**Dreamcloud818: I don't have a right mind!**

**Kewix: I like Johnny Depp, but prefer Orlando Bloom**

**Sandstream: I am glad you like the Sandpaw/Dustpaw segment! Much more of that to come! **

**(a/n: I want at least 5 more reviews, or I shall never update! Muhaha!)**

**Rusty: (Runs to Smudge) I like cheese! Yes I do! I like cheese, how bout you?**

**Smudge: I LOVE CHEESE!**

**Rusty: Thats good. I am going for a walk in the forest.**

**Smudge: (Dramaticly) No, Rusty, it's Dangourus!**

**Rusty: Shut up. **

**Smudge: Okay. Nice knowing you!**

**Rusty: Are you blonde? Because it shows!**

**Smudge: Huh?**

**Rusty: Precisly. (Pads away)**

**Graypaw: (Hops on back)**

**Rusty: AAAAAHH! I'm dieing!**

**Graypaw: Hi. **

**Rusty: Hello dumb gray kitten thing. **

**Graypaw: I am not a dumb gray kitten thing!**

**Rusty: YES!**

**Graypaw: NO!**

**Bluestar: Yo yo yo! Break it up you Bozos!**

**Graypaw/Rusty: (Cries)**

**Lionheart: What is your name, dude?**

**Rusty: Rusty. **

**Lionheart: Narley! (Takes out Surfboard, and goes to pond)**

**Bluestar: Yo YO YO Lion-homie! GET BACK HERE YOU OLD GEASER!**

**Lionheart: I-I am n-not an o-old geezer, dudet!**

**Bluestar: You, Lion-homie, will forever be an old geeser. So, Rusty-Shizzle, wanna join our clan?**

**Rusty: OKAY! Does your Clan have acess to cheese?**

**Bluestar: Rusty-shizzle, we have cheese to the million YO!**

**Rusty: HORRAY! See you tommorow. **

**(Later)**

**Smudge: Okay, mice its Can-can, can you do the can-can, can you can you can-can,**

**Rusty: You are teaching mice the Can-Can?**

**Smudge: Yeah. Alright, girls. Lets do the leg movements. It's Right, left, Right, left! Can-can can you do the Can-Can, can you can you can-can. can you can you can you, Can-can can you do the can-can can you can you can-can can you can you can you can you! Okay, thats a wrap! See you tommorow!**

**Rusty: (Scoops up Mouse)**

**Smudge: Put Rita down!**

**Rusty: Rita?**

**Rita: YEAH!**

**Rusty: (Drops Rita as if she was a spider) Wanna go shopping?**

**Smudge: Yay!**

**(The Mall)**

**Rusty: I am going to the hall of cheese. **

**Smudge: I'll be at Victoria's Secret.**

**Rusty: Isn't that a woman's store?**

**Smudge: Maybe...**

**(Hall of Cheese)**

**Announcer: And so Francisco Coranodo invented Gorganzola cheese for his comrades to eat. **

**Rusty: This is fasinating!**

**Announcer: So, Cheese fans! Come back, and our Swiss Cheese exbit will be open next week!**

**Rusty: Now to find Smudge. **

**(Victoria's Secret)**

**Smudge: I'll buy the Bra, and the panties. **

**Cashier: OK**

**(Later)**

**Smudge: That was fun!**

**Rusty: Cheese is fastinating!**

**(The Morning)**

**Rusty: See ya, Smudge. **

**Smudge: BYE OLD FRIEND!**

**This ends the Chapter! 5 more reviews, and I shall write another chapter!**


	3. Sweet Spots!

**Chapter Two: The Clan, Sweet Spots, and Cheese Part Two**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are great!**

**Lionheart: Like Dude, you like, came!**

**Rusty: yeah...**

**Whitestorm: Hello puny kittypet. I am Whitestorm, evil genius!**

**Lionheart: Like dude, cut the evil genius act, it's like not cool!**

**Whitestorm: Shut up. Let us go, puny kittypet. I have a "Meeting" with Willowpelt. **

**Lionheart: (shocked face)**

**Whitestorm: (Smiles slyly)**

**(At the clan)**

**Bluestar: So, Rusty-shizzle, what up. **

**Rusty: Hi. **

**Longtail: You smell like dog dirt!**

**Rusty: No! You smell like bird puke!**

**Spottedleaf: That is enough. Let us have peace, not fight. **

**Rusty: (Drools) **

**Bluestar: You will now be known as Firepaw, and I shall call you Home Boy. Sandpaw is Home Girl, Graypaw is Gray-homie, and Ravenpaw is Raven-shizzle. **

**Dustpaw: What about me?**

**Bluestar: And he is Dust-Boi. **

**Clan: Firepaw! Firepaw!**

**Firepaw: Call me: FIREPAW! Concurer of MICE!**

**Mice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Firepaw: Hey, Spotty Sweetness**

**Spottedleaf: Hello, Firepaw, what is it you need?**

**Firepaw: Wanna go to the Gathering with me?**

**Spottedleaf: (Suddenly jumps out of hippy personality) HECK YES!**

**Firepaw: See you at six, spotty sweetness. LUV YA!**

**Spottedleaf: BYE! (Begins to whisper to Sandpaw) Tell Firepaw...got it...okay...**

**Sandpaw: Like, okay, Spottedleaf. I'll like take you shopping to like get you an outfit for the gathering!**

**Spottedleaf: Thanx, Girlfriend!**

**Sandpaw: I like broke a claw!**

**Spottedleaf: I'll fix it!**

**(Apprentices Den)**

**Graypaw: I like cheese, Ravenpaw, do you like cheese. **

**Ravenpaw: No, I like mountain dew. **

**Graypaw and Firepaw: (Cry)**

**Firepaw: U R SO MWEAN!**

**Ravenpaw: Whatevs!**

**(Thats it 4 now! Catch ya later, peeps!)**

**PURPLEKIT**


	4. The Gathering

**Chapter Three: The Gathering, Cheese Part Three, and Bluestar's Party**

**Thanx so much to my reviewers! U guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or the song American Idiot by Green Day which is used later in this chapter.**

**(Knock on the Apprentice Den door)**

**Ravenpaw: (Eating chips while watching TV in an armchair, with a fat suit on) Hello?**

**Spottedleaf: This is Spottedleaf, is Firepaw there?**

**Ravenpaw: HOME BOY! GET OUT HERE! YOUR DATE TO THE GATHERING IS HERE!**

**Firepaw: Let her in! I'll be out in a minute**

**Ravenpaw: (Gets up out of armchair, and waddles cause of the fatsuit) Come in! (Opens door)**

**Spottedleaf: (Standing outside in a purple dress, a wrap around her arms, and a small purse) Well, Ravenpaw, don't you look stunning?**

**Ravenpaw: I play the roll of fat dad tonight. Graypaw is mom, Firepaw and Graypaw are brothers, and Sandpaw is Dustpaw's girlfriend. **

**Spottedleaf: (Enters, and Firepaw comes out his bedroom door in a suit, and a bowtie. He smells of aftershave) Wow, Firepaw, you look so handsome!**

**Firepaw: Thanks. (Takes her arm, and they walk to the gathering)**

**(THE GATHERING) **

**Tallstar: (Slow dancing with Leopardfur)**

**Brokenstar: (Sitting alone) **

**Bluestar: (Slow dancing with Lionheart)**

**Frostfur: (Comes and slaps Bluestar for dancing with Lionheart)**

**Firepaw: Wanna dance?**

**Spottedleaf: Okay. **

**(Music Changes)**

**Tigerclaw: (DJing) Yo yo yo! It's time for some music! Do y'all wanna hear some great music. **

**CLAN CATS: YEA!**

**Tigerclaw: (Puts on American Idiot by Green Day)**

**Firepaw: (Jumping up and down with Spottedleaf) I love this song!**

**Spottedleaf: Me too! (Kisses Firepaw) **

**Firepaw: (Glows) **

**(Firepaw and Spottedleaf begin making out)**

**(GATHERING ENDS)**

**Firepaw: That was so fun!**

**Spottedleaf: I'll see you at Bluestar's Birthday tommorow?**

**Firepaw: Okay. See u later! **

**Spottedleaf: Bye! (Walks to her own den)**

**(The apprentices den)**

**Graypaw: Sweetheart! How was the gathering!**

**Firepaw: (Still struck by makeout session with Spottedleaf) Nothing special. I want cheese.**

**Graypaw: Okay, there's some in your room. **

**Firepaw: Thanks.**

**(THE NEXT EVENING)**

**(AT BLUESTAR'S BIRTHDAY)**

**Spottedleaf: Hey, Firepaw. (Dances)**

**Firepaw: Hey, Spottedleaf. (Dances with her)**

**Tigerclaw: Yo yo yo! How bout Bluestar's favorite? (American Idiot Plays) **

**(CLAN CATS BEGIN JUMPING UP AND DOWN)**

**Bluestar: YO yo yo! Thanks for coming to my party! **

**(Party ends)**

**That ends the chapter! See you all later!**


	5. HiHi Stonez

**Chapter 4: Hi-Hi STONZ, The Dance Ratz, and Bah-Bah Barbie**

**THX TO ALL OF MY REVIEW PPLZ! U GUYS ROCK MY SOX, WAIT! I'm not wearing sox. :P**

**PURPLEKIT'S LOYALTY :)**

**Bluestar: HEY! Home Boy! Raven-Shizzle! Gray-Homie! Wanna go 2 a Hi-Hi Stonz consert with me?**

**Firepaw: Okay, Blue-shizzle. (Winks at Spottedleaf who is passing by, arms linked with Sandpaw's)**

**Spottedleaf: So like, I went shopping, and I like baught a headband, and than I like went to the Hall of CHEESE!**

**Sandpaw: Like cool, Spotty! (Both she-cats laugh histericly)**

**Firepaw: (Runs to Spottedleaf) (Whispers in her ear) **

**Spottedleaf: Like, okay! See ya in 5 minutes. **

**Sandpaw: You too, Gray-homie!**

**Mousefur: (Slaps Ravenpaw for staring at her behind)**

**Ravenpaw: HEY WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT!**

**Willowpelt: Wah?**

**Ravenpaw: Wanna go to a Hi-Hi Stonez Consert?**

**Willowpelt: (Slaps Ravenpaw) I have "buisness" with Whitestorm! (Scoffs)**

**Ravenpaw: Ma, will you go with me?**

**Frostfur: Of course, hunny! We'll bring daddy, and sissy, and brother too!**

**Ravenpaw: YAY!**

**Firepaw: So, Ravenpaw, Who did u get?**

**Ravenpaw: My ma. **

**Firepaw/Graypaw: (Both laugh histaricly) YOUR MOM!**

**Ravenpaw: Ma is the only she-cat that didn't slap me. Who are you guys taking?**

**Firepaw: Spottedleaf...**

**Graypaw: Sandpaw... its a 5 dollar deal...**

**Spottedleaf: (Sweet voice) Hey...(sighs) Firepaw.**

**Firepaw: H-h-hi!**

**Spottedleaf: (In jeans, a strapless shirt, and a Jean jacket) Hope i don't make all the toms faint, poor Dustpaw! He fainted when he saw me!**

**Sandpaw: Oh, Graypaw! Get over here, you little rascal! (Standing in a mini skirt, and a Hi-hi stones T-Shirt) **

**Graypaw: (Drools) **

**Sandpaw: Why is Dustpaw fainted? Can I ask That?**

**Spottedleaf: My fault. Too much hotness for him. **

**Frostfur: Come on sweetie! Bluestar is leaving!**

**Spottedleaf: RAVENPAW IS TAKING HIS MOM! OH MY STARCLAN!**

**(Sandpaw and Spottedleaf laugh un-controllably)**

**(Entrance To Concert)**

**Guard: Mam, may I have your tickets for your friends?**

**Bluestar: Yo yo, shizzle! Here are the tickets!**

**Guard: Thanks**

**(Group enters) **

**(Lights blaring, and she-cats screaming and jumping with thier dates)**

**Hi-Hi-Stonez: ARE U READY 2 ROCK?**

**She-cats and toms: YEAH!**

**Hi-Hi-Stonez: (Guitar plays)**

**(Spottedleaf and Firepaw began jumping up and down)**

**Spottedleaf: This is the best date ever!**

**Firepaw: Heck ya! **

**Sandpaw: (Jumping with Graypaw) You are pretty hot. **

**Graypaw: Thanks**

**Sandpaw: (Kisses Graypaw)**

**Graypaw: (Eyes open wide, and kisses her back)**

**Sandpaw: Now you owe me 15 dollars. **

**Graypaw: (Takes out wallet, and gives her 15 dollars) **

**Sandpaw: And a Hi-Hi Stonez hat. **

**Graypaw: I'll be right back. **

**(Goes to souveniers and buys a cap)**

**Graypaw: Here you go. **

**Sandpaw: (Puts on cap) Thanks. (Stares at Firepaw and Spottedleaf kissing while dancing) Well, they get along well. **

**Graypaw: Yeah...**

**(Concert ends)**

**Spottedleaf: That is like the best concert I've ever been to in my whole life!**

**Firepaw: YEAH!**

**Bluestar: (Stops ferrari in front of a place called The Dance Ratz Resturant) I want a bite to eat. **

**Spottedleaf: Okay.**

**(Group enters)**

**Brakenkit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Frostfur: What's wrong, hunny?**

**Brakenkit: RAVENPAW HIT ME!**

**Ravenpaw: NO! I'm all the way over here! (Standing right next to Brackenkit)**

**Lionheart: Never lie, son. **

**Ravenpaw: Okay, dad. Sorry, mom. **

**Frostfur: Thank you for being honest. **

**Lionheart: (Whispers in Ravenpaw's ear) Like d-uuude, women like alllways like it when you say you are like, sorry, like even though you don't like, mean it. **

**Ravenpaw: (Whispers in his dad's ear) Okay, dad. I want mountain dew. **

**Lionheart: Like okay, duuuude. **

**(The car ride home) **

**Cinderkit: (Looks in Wal-mart as they pass by a window) MOMMY! ITS BARBIE!**

**Firepaw/Graypaw/Ravenpaw: Bah-bah-barbie!**

**Cinderkit: Mommy, can I have barbie?**

**Firepaw/Graypaw/Ravenpaw: Bah-bah-barbie**

**Frostfur: Maybe next time. **

**Firepaw/Graypaw/Spottedleaf/Ravenpaw/Sandpaw/Brackenkit: Bah-bah-barbie!**

**THAT ENDS THIS CHAPTER!**

**HOPE U LIKED!**

**PURPLEKIT'S LOYALTY:)**


	6. Ravenpaw's Breakdown

**Chapter 5: **

**Another Gathering, Ravenpaw's Breakdown, and A Yellow Teeth Commercial**

**Thanx to my loyal reviewers! Yellowfur, Kewix, Dancer of the Wind, and Weeping Willowleaf! YOU ALL GET BRAMBLECLAW PLUSHIES! YAY! **

**I DO NOT OWN HAVE A NICE DAY BY BON JOVI!**

**(Firepaw pads to Spottedleaf 's den, and walks in)**

**Spottedleaf: (Is in a bubble bath that covers all of her, but her head, and her two crossed legs on the side of the tub) AAAAAAH! **

**Firepaw: (Covers his eyes with his paws) SORRY!**

**Spottedleaf: Don't worry. What's up?**

**Firepaw: (Pulls his paws away from his eyes) Okay. Do you want to go to the gathering with me tonight?**

**Spottedleaf: Am I your girlfriend for no reason? OF COURSE I'LL GO! **

**(Firepaw and Spottedleaf kiss)**

**Firepaw: (Walks out) (Runs into Graypaw) Oobibobbyboo kappypoppyooboobo**

**Graypaw: Are you talking Mousish?**

**Firepaw: Minkodinkodododah Eeeme momy papapoo**

**Graypaw: (Slaps Firepaw across the face) Snap out of it man! Are you high or something?**

**Firepaw: Thanks, buddy. **

**Graypaw: No problem. **

**(The Gathering)**

**(Smooching Sounds behind Great Rock, and a ShadowClan apprentice stares wide eyed at Leopardfur and Tallstar)**

**Apprentice: Brokenstar!**

**Firepaw: (Slowdancing with Spottedleaf, and kissing)**

**Brokenstar: (winks at Sandpaw) **

**Dustpaw: (Punches Brokenstar in the jaw)**

**Tigerclaw: (Slow dances with Goldenflower)**

**Whitestorm: YOYOYO! Come on! How about HAVE A NICE DAY! **

**Clans: (Scream)**

**(Leopardfur and Tallstar come out from behind the Great Rock, fur all wrinkled)**

**Crookestar: What happened to you?**

**Leopardfur: (Grins)**

**(Gathering Ends)**

**(Camp the next day)**

**Ravenpaw: Oh my starclan. Oh my StarClan!**

**Graypaw: (Whispers to Firepaw) Why is Ravenpaw having an emotional breakdown?**

**Firepaw: (Whispers) I don't know. Why are we whispering?**

**Graypaw: (Whispering) I don't know. **

**(Ravenpaw Runs up)**

**Ravenpaw: I am leaving the Clan. **

**Brackenkit: (from inside the nursery) Par-tay! (Disco ball comes down and the nursery is filled with music and blaring lights. it is rocking back and forth)**

**Graypaw: well...they are really disappointed about that. **

**Ravenpaw: (crys) I'll miss you guys!**

**Firepaw: We'll miss you too, fat dad in a fatsuit!**

**Ravenpaw: (smiles and dramaticly exits)**

**(Later that night)**

**Graypaw: (Flipping through the channels) NOTHING IS ON! FLIPPIN TV SET **

**(a numerous set of beeps, as Graypaw uses a number of words that are not for the eyes of people under the age of 30. Thank you.)**

**Firepaw: YO! Grayman! What is your problem! (Breaks remote)**

**Commercial: (cute voices) Welcome to Yellowfang's Dental Mental Center!  
Yellowfang: Hello! This is a commercial for my dentists office. Bye. **

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! HOPE ITS FUNNY:)**


	7. SPED!

**Chapter Six: **

**Tigerclaw's Issues, Brackenkit Needs a Tissue, **

**And The Apprentices Go To The Dentist**

**A/N: Later in the chapter, many cats will mention the word SPED. My friend made it up. It means Special Ed. (An alternate for stupid, idiot, dumbo, ding-dong, blondy, etc.) **

**Thanx Reviewers! Once again, my loyalst reviewers get Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt plushies!**

**Tigerclaw: (Runs to apprentices den) MOMMY! RAVENPAW! HELP!**

**Graypaw: (Still mad about the TV set) WOULD YOU SHUT UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! (Punches Tigerclaw in the jaw)**

**Sandpaw: SPED!**

**Tigerclaw: Sped?**

**Sandpaw: It means Special Ed, you Sped!**

**Tigerclaw: Whatevs. I'm not a SPED!**

**Sandpaw: whatevs. Why do u have to bother us?**

**Tigerclaw: uhh...**

**(Dustpaw punches Tigerclaw in the jaw)**

**Dustpaw: SPED!**

**Firepaw: SPED!**

**Graypaw: SPED!**

**Sandpaw: SPED!**

**Tigerclaw: Stupid apprentices...one is blonde, and the rest are speds!**

**Sandpaw: I am not blonde, thank you very much! (Punches Tigerclaw in the jaw)**

**Graypaw/Firepaw/Dustpaw: WE ARE NOT SPEDS!**

**(The NEXT MORNING)**

**Tigerclaw: Good Morning, Goldenflower!**

**Goldenflower: Sped!**

**Tigerclaw: Good Morning, Bluestar.**

**Bluestar: SPED!**

**Tigerclaw: Good Morning, Spottedleaf!**

**Spottedleaf: (Scoffs) Sped!**

**Tigerclaw: Flippen Apprentices!**

**Frostfur: Don't be such a potty mouth in front of the kits! (Slaps)**

**(The Nursery)**

**Brackenkit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Frostfur: What?**

**Brackenkit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Frostfur: What, sweetie?**

**Brackenkit: Mama! Tigerclaw called me a SPED, and I need a tissue. **

**Frostfur: (Gives Tissue) I'll be back in a second. (Stomps over to Tigerclaw)**

**Tigerclaw: Hello, Frostfur. **

**Frostfur: SPED! (Slaps)**

**(The Next Day)**

**Bluestar: APPRENTICES! Come on, HOMIES!**

**(Apprentices run out of the den)**

**Firepaw: Yeah, Blue-shizzle?**

**Bluestar: Time to go to Yellowfang's Dental Center!**

**Graypaw: I have training!**

**Firepaw: I have to hunt!**

**Dustpaw: uhh...Goldenflower needs help in the nursery!**

**Sandpaw: I promised to go to the mall with Spottedleaf! (Which is true)**

**Bluestar: Okay, Home-girl has good teeth, and so does Home-boy and Gray-shizzle. Dustpaw, come with me. **

**(Dental Center)**

**Nurse: Come on in, Dustpaw!**

**Dustpaw: (Walks in) Hi. **

**Nurse: Go ahead and sit in the chair. **

**Dustpaw: (Sits in chair)**

**Yellowfang: Hi! Let's take a look at those choppers! (Opens Dustpaw's mouth) Not to bad. Just a cavity. (Pulls out cavity)**

**Dustpaw: (Yowls)**

**WELL THE END OF THE CHAPPY! HOPE U LIKE IT!**


	8. Spottedleaf's Makeup Meltdown

**Chapter Seven: **

**Spottedleaf's Makeup Meltdown, Redtail's Ghost,**

**And Lionheart Hilusinates While Playing a Video Game. **

Thanx Reviewers!

**(Spottedleaf and Sandpaw are getting ready for a party)**

**Spottedleaf: Like, Firepaw is going to be soooooo hot tonight for the gathering! Who are you going with?**

**Sandpaw: Dustpaw, of course! He's like the hottest tom here!**

**Spottedleaf: Whatevs. Who is Graypaw going with?**

**Sandpaw: Graypaw is going with Mousefur. Ha. Wait. Doesn't he hook up with Silverstream in Fryer and Spice?**

**Brambleclaw's Legacy: Shut up! Stop being such a blonde!**

**Sandpaw: (Scoffs) Whatever!**

**Spottedleaf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sandpaw: What?**

**Spottedleaf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sandpaw: WHAT?**

**Spottedleaf: I FORGOT ABOUT MY PURPLE EYESHADOW! I USED IT ALL LAST GATHERING, AND WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS?**

**Sandpaw: I don't know. **

**Spottedleaf: (Lays down, breathing shallow)**

**Sandpaw: (Rips off her shirt to reveal Superman suit) It's okay. I know mouth to mouth! (Does CPR)**

**Dustpaw: (Walks in) EWWWWWWWWWWWW! SANDPAW! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED SPOTTEDLEAF YOU SPED!**

**Sandpaw: I was doing mouth to mouth. **

**Dustpaw: Oh...(Relieved)**

**(Bluestar's Den)**

**Bluestar: (Laying on her bed) I like cheese. **

**Redtail: (Ghost appears) Ooooooh!**

**Bluestar: (Covers herself with blankets) REDTAIL! KNOCK FIRST NEXT TIME. **

**Redtail: ur hot. **

**Bluestar: (Drops Gangsta act) Oh, really? Well, u wanna come over here, I'm a little bored, with nothing to do. **

**Redtail: (Jaw drops, with a thud on the floor) o-okay...**

**Graypaw: (Walks Past Bluestar's den)**

**(Bluestar's Den)**

**(Smooching sounds, and Graypaw walks in)**

**Bluestar: (In a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, in Redtail's Arms) Uhhhhh...**

**Graypaw: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY STARCLAN! (Runs out)**

**(Graypaw runs into Firepaw)**

**Graypaw: eww eww ewww ewww eww eww ewww ewww ewww ewww eww eww ewww eww ww eww eww eww ewww. **

**Firepaw: Sped. (Walks away)**

**(Warriors Den)**

**Lionheart: (eating carrots while playing a video game) YA!**

**Small Voice: Hey, big boy. **

**Lionheart: (Turns to see a chocolate vole next to him) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Mousefur: What?**

Should I go on, or stop here? REVIEW


End file.
